brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/1 October 2017
06:25 really I was sopoused to get a game today but ended up not geting it 06:36 Oh 06:37 hi 06:37 gello 06:37 Hi 06:47 How is everyone? 06:47 i am fine you? 06:48 Great thanks 06:48 Just about to begin uploading a video to Youtube 06:48 I will check it out 06:50 Hey 06:50 gello 06:50 sup Dadaw? 06:50 not much 06:50 sup with you? 06:51 listening to music and on facebook 06:51 Hi 06:52 hey lavertus 06:55 The video should be up in an hour and a half 07:00 test 07:05 WORKING 07:05 great 07:06 back 07:08 wb 07:13 thnx 07:23 Hi 07:23 sup 07:23 Welcome to Brickipedia 07:23 I am the Head Admin 07:23 lord english 07:24 hey Jony English 07:24 lol 07:24 he will be on tomorrow 07:25 cool 07:25 I know how he got the name too 07:25 cause I know him 07:26 cool 07:37 wb 07:37 hi 07:37 Every time someone says "wb" I think of Warner Bros. 07:38 lol same here 07:38 I'm going to say "Disney" when someone comes back 07:38 Hi 07:38 Disney 07:38 lol 07:41 21st century fox 07:45 Universal 07:49 wb 07:52 Hi 07:52 Hi everyone! 07:52 Was my husband here? 07:52 Disney 07:53 Walt. 07:53 lol 07:53 olo 07:53 gwello 07:53 creeper is asfter me 07:54 Nobody answered me, was my husband here? 07:54 no 07:54 no 07:54 Is everything ok? 07:55 I thought he was 07:55 Wow, looks like there have been 2 terror attacks 07:55 In Canada and France 07:56 He isn't answering my phone calls. 07:56 How strange considering they both speak French 07:56 (In some areas on Canada) 07:57 He is probably just busy 07:57 Is he at work? 07:57 or something? 07:59 We are in another country, as we have a vacation. 07:59 The only businesses he has are food and imagination. 08:00 Or games and riding a scooter. 08:00 More than that, he always answers, when busy. 08:02 You are confusing me, as you said " The only businesses he has are food and imagination." Is he in the restaurant business? or something? 08:02 He may have put his phone down tomorrow 08:03 It is not confusing, it means, that he is eating, and eating a lot. 08:03 k 08:03 We have the same job of designers. 08:03 And he also is a translator. 08:04 oo, designers? 08:04 And a writer. 08:04 I'm back. 08:04 a perfessonel? 08:05 hi 08:05 Ahoy. 08:05 WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY PHONE CALLS 08:05 sup shiva 08:06 Ahoy, Dadaw. 08:06 *profesional 08:06 Oh, and Disney 08:06 i am playing MCPE xd 08:06 I came here and everyone was silent, so I decided to have a shower. 08:07 under trump wall 08:07 You can't have such a long shower. 08:08 I made a horn with my hair. 08:08 And became a unicorn. 08:08 .... 08:08 I have long hair, Bob. 08:08 Extremely long. 08:10 And, using shampoo, I made a horn of them on my head. 08:10 So I became a unicorn. 08:10 You're my biggest mistake. 08:10 I'm your satellite. 08:10 Probably 08:11 Probably what? 08:11 Hart, maybe you should stay out of this 08:11 Probably her biggest mistake 08:11 You have already insulted them once, don't make the same mistake 08:12 I'll not have users, let alone Moderators spoken to like that 08:12 Sorry,i did not see your comment lav 08:12 and I was joking 08:12 Lav, that question may sound like impudently. 08:13 *just impudently. 08:13 I hope there are no hard feelings 08:13 How many votes shall I have to become an admin? 08:13 Please think before you speak 08:13 Idk, enough to show me that the community trusts you 08:14 We understood, Bob, and, yes, I agree with Lav. 08:14 Well, em… 08:14 Toa… 08:14 Yada… 08:14 Trigger… 08:14 Trusts who? 08:14 Shiva wants to be an Admin 08:14 I got about 7, so i'll say 5 08:14 where do I vote? 08:15 And I wanna be a rollback 08:15 wait never mind 08:15 then become a a CMOD 08:15 and then slowley when nobody notice 08:15 BOOM 08:15 Brickipedia:Requests for admin 08:15 I am the mayor of Brickipedia 08:15 jk 08:15 You're a rollback already, Dadaw, aren't you? 08:15 Wait, that doesn't work 08:15 Hahah. 08:15 Well I am the Prime Minister (laugh) 08:15 It is going to blow up my laptop? 08:15 okay 08:16 I am sick of creepers 08:16 my diamond 08:16 No 08:16 Minecraft is my city 08:16 k 08:16 It will take you to an error page which explains that no page by that name exists 08:16 I was joking there too 08:16 Well forgive me, but I don't think it is very amusing 08:16 i should put (joking) after my jokes now 08:17 Put jk 08:17 k 08:17 It's easier. 08:17 yeah 08:17 And don't say anything that could offend people 08:18 like what? 08:18 Probably everything i say 08:19 No, just think before you type things in 08:19 Peace and Harmony 08:19 I don't know how to think tbh jk 08:20 Was restored to the world of Castle. 08:20 What did you say mate? 08:50 we are one messed up triple session 08:51 Good, to everyone. 08:52 Where are you, Flut, BTW? 08:52 hi 08:52 Hi 08:52 Walking. 08:52 <6uyasla301n0v> boi 08:52 Hi. 08:52 sup brotha 08:53 I am now a mayo-r 08:53 gello 08:53 Ahoy, good kid. 08:53 sup homeslice 2017 10 01